


Wet Sand

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Josh really should have peed before the movie started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152754229323/can-u-write-accidentally-exposing-kinks) who wanted accidentally exposing kinks and another [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152769690438/one-day-i-pray-youll-write-some-bottom-josh) who wanted bottom josh. hope y'all like omorashi!
> 
> title is from the red hot chili peppers song of the same name.

It’s date night. Date night means a movie, popcorn, cuddling, and no sex.

The no sex thing isn’t a strict rule, but it’s one Tyler likes because it means there’s no pressure to perform. He can wear his least sexy clothes and lay on top of Josh if he wants and they don’t have to have sex unless they really want to. They’d only ever had sex on date night a few times - mostly when one of them picked a movie with a really nice sex scene and they got hot and bothered on the couch.

But tonight was Josh’s pick and he’d chosen Mulan. There’s no way an animated Disney film is going to make one of them pitch a tent. With any luck they’ll finish and be asleep by 9 because they’re both exhausted. It’s their first day home from tour so Tyler doubted he’d make it all the way through the movie anyway.

“Joshieeee?” Tyler wriggles on the couch, watching Mushu appear and disappear on the menu screen. “What’s taking so long?”

Josh appears a moment later, a large bottle of Fiji water in hand. “Sorry, I had to make sure I was in my best attire for you.” He shakes his ass a little, and his Star Wars boxers dance around his thighs.

Pouting, Tyler pulls him down to the sofa. They sit far enough apart that they can fit the bowl of popcorn between them, but close enough that Tyler can still put his arm around Josh’s shoulders and run his fingers through the curly hair at the nape of his neck.

Tyler has seen this movie dozens of times, but Josh hasn’t ever. Which is strange considering he has two sisters both younger than him. In the middle of it, Josh remarks that he has to take a leak, but he doesn’t want to miss this part.

“I can pause it.” Tyler reaches for the remote.

Josh hisses and bats at Tyler’s hand. “Lemme watch, babe.”

Huffing, Tyler settles back on the couch.

Josh forgets about peeing, drinks the rest of his water, and crawls onto Tyler’s lap. He slots his face against Tyler’s neck, his legs on either side of Tyler’s thighs, and yawns.

“You’re missing the movie, baby.” Tyler runs a hand up Josh’s back.

“Don’t care,” Josh mutters against his neck. “Tired. Wake me up when it’s over.”

As already stated, Tyler has seen Mulan too many times to count. If Josh isn’t going to watch then there’s no point in keeping it on. But Josh is asleep within seconds and Tyler doesn’t want to wake him up so soon. He reaches for the remote to turn the volume down, but continues to watch over Josh’s shoulder with the subtitles on.

He runs his hand over Josh’s back, listening to his boyfriend snuffle in his ear. His eyes start to grow heavy, lids pulling down as his head nods. He should wake Josh up so they can get in bed otherwise they’ll wake up hella cramped in the morning from this position.

Just as he’s about to fall asleep, head tipping back for one final rest, he feels wet on his legs. He’s jerking his head back up, staring up at the ceiling as his heart jumps. The wetness is spreading, but the ceiling is bone dry.

“Wha…?” He mutters, glances down to see a dark spot blooming out from Josh’s crotch, getting on Tyler’s thighs and his groin. “Oh, shit.”

That shouldn’t be as hot as it is. And now he should _really_ wake Josh up. He looks at the discarded bottle of Fiji on the floor and starts to get hard.

Josh’s bladder continues to let go and Tyler runs his hand through where it’s dribbling down Josh’s legs, pooling on Tyler’s sleep pants. Harder than he means to, he grips Josh’s thighs and moans, lets his head fall forward to kiss Josh’s neck.

With a tiny noise in the back of his throat, Josh shifts and in doing so their clothes squelch between them and Tyler’s dick jumps. “Josh,” he whispers, feels his face burning as he pulls gently at Josh’s thighs, wanting that wetness between them, wanting more.

“Ty?” Josh asks sleepily, but then he’s jumping up, suddenly, as if electrocuted. “What the hell?”

“Josh-“

Josh stands in front of the TV and a few drops of piss are cascading down his legs. He realizes what’s happened. “Shit, Tyler, I am so sorry. Fuck, man, this is disgusting, let me-“

“Josh,” Tyler whimpers, holds his arms out. “It’s okay.”

“Are you _hard_?”

Another whimper, this time as Tyler gathers the soggy material of his lounge pants around his cock and jacks himself off with it. “A little.”

Josh looks like he doesn’t know what to say, but that’s okay. Tyler knows what to say enough for the both of them.

“Hey, Joshie? You wanna suck me off? Please?”

It takes Josh a second to decide whether he wants to or not. Then he’s stepping gingerly forward, legs dripping, boxers soaked as he falls to his knees. “No sex on date night.”

“Fuck that.” Tyler’s still moving his hand over his dick. It’s starting to feel a little raw, but Tyler likes it. Josh pulls the waist of Tyler’s pants down just far enough to reveal his cock, damp and hard and red.

Tyler puts his fingers in Josh’s hair as Josh leans forward and takes him in. “ _Ungh_ , Josh. You like that? Like the taste of your own piss, baby? How is it?”

Josh’s cheeks are pink and his hand is moving between his thighs. “It’s good, Ty.”

Not knowing if he really believes that, Tyler pulls Josh back down and gets Josh’s tongue all over him, cleaning him up. The smell of urine is heavy in the air and Tyler presses the toe of one foot against the top of Josh’s thigh. “Hey, can you move back a little? I wanna see.”

With a grunt, Josh walks backward on his knees, stretched out between them and Tyler’s dick. Josh’s hand is making sick splashing noises as he moves it through the wetness on his cock. His boxers are caught around his legs.

Tyler laces his fingers around the back of Josh’s head and yanks him down. “Coming, Josh. Gonna add my cum to your piss, baby. Want you to swallow it, okay?”

Through his gagging, Josh nods, held at the base of Tyler’s spasming dick with Tyler’s hands in his hair. He bucks, squeezing his eyes shut as they start to water. “Fuck, take it.” Tyler humps himself into the very back of Josh’s throat, holding himself there as he cums. “Right down your throat, baby. So fucking hot. So good the way you swallow me down, damn.”

He only lets Josh off when his cock is beginning to soften and as Josh draws a giant breath of air he cums, swollen, abused lips falling open in a silent scream as his hips jerk and he paints the floor with his cum and a few more splatters of pee.

Almost embarrassed, he presses his face against Tyler’s thigh and breathes damply there, eyes closed. Tyler can’t believe what a mess they both are, covered in piss, sweat, and cum. He can’t believe Mulan is still playing in the background.

“Josh.” His voice sounds like he’s the one who had a cock shoved down his throat.

As opposed to Josh, who sounds so soft when he looks up at Ty with glistening eyelashes. “Yeah, Ty?”

“I told you I should have paused the movie.”

Shyly, Josh giggles and crawls back onto Tyler, kisses him so that Tyler can share in the stale, acrid flavor Josh swallowed. “We’re gonna have to replace the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
